Enfermé avec son ennemi
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Au début, il y a un piège. Mais deux personnes sont prises dans ledit piège. Dans ce piège, il y a des épreuves. Trois épreuves que deux personnes doivent faire en se mettant d'accord. Mais quand ces deux personnes sont ennemies, un accord est dur à obtenir. Sauf quand on découvre que l'un des ennemis est tout sauf innocent...


**Hello tout le monde! Un autre petit OS sur un de mes couples adorés^^ Ne me demandez pas d'où je sors cette idée s'il vous plaît, car je ne saurais même pas répondre...**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!**

* * *

-Je n'y crois pas, je suis coincée ici avec un démon de la pire espèce, minauda une femme brune en colère.

Ledit démon roula des yeux et s'empêcha de frapper cette vermine d'ange. De toutes les terribles choses de l'univers qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus, il avait fallu que ce soit avec un ange du soi disant Seigneur qui l'accompagne. Ca c'était la plus horrible et terrible des choses qui lui arrivait.

-Ne te plains pas trop, chérie, parce que le plus à plaindre c'est moi ! grommela Crowley. Et puis mince, Naomi, pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours avec moi ? Pour une fois que je n'essaye pas de te doubler pour cette histoire de tablette !

-Justement, je me suis retrouvée ici à cause de cette histoire de tablette, comme tu dis ! Si tu n'avais pas essayé de toucher la fausse tablette, je ne serais pas venue ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Crowley évita soigneusement son regard de braise, sachant que ça pouvait être dangereux. Il se contenta de regarder le sol craquelé et une question lui vint soudainement. Autant discuter de manière polie avec un tueur céleste plutôt que de le bouder jusqu'à ce que la mort les atteigne tous les deux...et encore, la mort n'atteindrait que le roi de l'enfer.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il une fausse tablette ?

-Notre scribe a fait des pièges pour que les anges soient avertis si quelqu'un essaye de trouver notre tablette, finit-elle par avouer après avoir hésité.

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui es venue ? grogna le démon.

-Je suis un des protecteurs du Paradis, par conséquent cette charge là me revient.

-Ta charge est surtout de m'énerver et de me donner envie de te tuer..., marmonna-t-il dans sa petite barbe.

Naomi leva les yeux au ciel et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, elle ne savait pas où étaient cachées les fausses tablettes, ni même la vraie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'alerte. Il n'y en avait jamais eu d'ailleurs, personne n'ayant trouvé la vraie ou les fausses tablettes. Un avantage qui venait de disparaitre depuis que Crowley avait mis la main sur des renseignements précieux.

-Pas que ta charmante compagnie me soit horrible à supporter, mais...tu peux me montrer la sortie, chérie ? demanda avec ironie Crowley.

-Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te ramène en Enfer ? se contenta de menacer Naomi, faisant appel à son épée d'ange.

Le démon soupira et empoigna aussi la sienne. Pratique de tuer puis de prendre l'arme d'un ange, finalement. Même si souvent il y avait des blessures des deux côtés. Il lança un regard méfiant à la femme céleste, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être rapide quand elle le voulait. Un seul coup de sa part suffirait à le tuer lui, le roi des enfers, le seul et unique. Heureusement, cette chère exaspérante et tentante ange ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer pour le moment. Crowley se permit d'observer ses traits. Elle avait l'air inquiète, hésitante. Peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas cet endroit ?

-Tu es déjà venue ici, rassure-moi ! osa-t-il supplier

-Désolée de te décevoir, pourriture de démon, mais non, je ne suis jamais venue dans cette grotte. On ne pourra pas sortir par l'eau ni par le pont...il faudrait creuser dans le plafond rocheux, mais ça prendrait trop de temps et tu mourrais si les pierres nous tombaient dessus, renseigna gentiment Naomi, ses saphirs parcourant la prison du regard.

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne mourrais pas aussi ?

-Je suis un ange du seigneur.

-Un ange qui fait chier tout le monde, plutôt !

En un rien de temps, alors que Crowley se concentrait désormais sur l'eau les entourant, bien basse en dessus d'eux car ils étaient sur une surface suspendue, Naomi l'empoigna par le cou et il se retrouva plaqué contre une des parois. Il put presque voir sa vie défiler devant lui et sentir des morceaux de roche se coller à sa nuque, risquant de la briser dans les minutes.

-Naomi..., tenta-t-il vainement de la menacer.

-Tais-toi, stupide démon ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Désolé de t'en faire perdre alors, crut-il bon de dire. Tu sais que me tuer va causer de gros problèmes.

-Mais je me sentirais tellement mieux pendant quelques décennies, révéla-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de le lâcher brusquement.

Le démon, ne s'y attendant pas, retomba mollement sur le sol recouvert de cailloux et de rochers. Il jura de douleur quand ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le pointu des rochers.

-Je n'ai plus envie de me faire sodomiser maintenant...rien qu'avec du pointu ça fait mal ! se plaignit-il.

Naomi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne connaissant pas l'expression. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire eidétique puis finit par trouver quelque chose ressemblant à cet étrange mot qui sonnait...sexuel.

-Comme Sodome ? demanda-t-elle courageusement.

-Non, non ! Se faire sodomiser c'est avoir mon sexe entre tes fesses !

-Oh...ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Sur ces mots légèrement peu encourageants, Naomi releva Crowley à l'aide d'une seule main, puis elle se dirigea vers des stèles, cherchant quelque chose. Le démon parut interloqué par les précédentes paroles de son ennemie, puis lança un petit sourire. Finalement, être coincé avec une exaspérante et sexy ange, ce n'était pas si mauvais...surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si innocente que ça, cette chère Naomi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches sur ces bouts de roche ? Il faut qu'on s'en aille parce qu'il fait déjà très chaud ici, je ne parle pas forcément d'avoir chaud quand je suis près de toi mais...

-C'est un piège. Dès qu'un humain ou un démon touche la fausse tablette, il se retrouve piégé dans son environnement. Ici, nous sommes piégés dans une grotte. Pour en sortir, il faut passer des épreuves. Elles sont inscrites sur des stèles, en énochian et dans votre langue principale, l'anglais je suppose. Il faut les trouver et ensuite nous pourrons partir.

-T'es maligne toi, mais j'imagine que ces épreuves ont été inscrites par...

-Un des archanges ou le scribe, oui.

-Oui, donc y a pas moyen de les réussir, ces foutues épreuves, vu que les épreuves sont toujours trop dures et qu'elles exigent un sacrifice !

-Tu regardes trop la petite boîte carrée avec un écran en verre, Crowley, se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

-Oh ça tu connais, hein ?

-Je ne suis pas inculte, je vais sur ta planète parfois.

-Ouais, pour détruire une ville...la dernière fois c'était quand ? Ce n'était pas la tour Effel qui avait explosé ?

-Non, moi c'était le tsunami au Japon, informa-t-elle avec ton exaspéré.

-Tu as vu les dégâts que tu as causés ?! Un séisme de magnitude 9, ensuite un tsunami et tout ça en mars ! grogna-t-il fortement.

-Comme si la protection des humains t'intéressait tant que ça...aide-moi à trouver les stèles, ordonna-t-elle.

Crowley bougonna avant d'obéir, allant vers des rochers. La prochaine demi-heure se passa sans grand accident, malgré que le démon avait encore les séquelles de cette petite entrevue avec une paroi. Il se plaignait intérieurement, évitant ainsi de se faire ridiculiser en montrant son affreuse douleur.

-Crowley ! interpella finalement Naomi.

Le roi de l'enfer se dépêcha d'aller voir ce qui se passait, et vit l'ange face à trois petites stèles. Des stèles où étaient gravées des inscriptions décorées de petits motifs ou de panneaux indiquant le danger.

-Oh, c'est un cap ou pas cap ! comprit-il.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Naomi, cette dernière avait la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourcil arqué, et l'interrogeait du regard, perdue par cette autre expression. Crowley se sentit obligé de lui expliquer malgré l'hilarité le prenant. Mignonne et amusante en plus !

-C'est un jeu. J'imagine que l'on doit faire l'une de ces choses inscrites si on veut sortir...ne compte pas sur moi pour réciter un poème religieux en latin tout en le chantant !

-On est d'accord pour ça ! Il ne nous reste plus que...embrasser langoureusement son partenaire ou se jeter dans le ravin et éviter les rochers si on veut rester en vie en entrant dans l'eau, conclut l'ange. Ca c'est Gabriel qui l'a écrit forcément...

-On est d'accord sur le choix à prendre, je suppose ? Le ravin ? soupira Crowley, rageant contre l'archange et ses foutues épreuves à la noix !

Pour toute réponse, il sentit des mains empoigner sa nuque et le tirer vers un autre visage. Naomi franchit sans attendre les limites imposées entre eux deux et ses lèvres capturèrent celles du démon choqué. Il eut un vrai frisson électrique dans le corps et, trop chamboulé pour faire quoi que ce soit, se laissa faire. Naomi ne perdit pas de temps, se collant à son ennemi et ne se gênant pas pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Au même moment, empêchant Crowley de se reculer, elle avança vers le ravin avec lui. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés et ne pouvaient savoir ce qui se passait autour d'eux, du moins Crowley était trop concentré sur le baiser pour penser à autre chose, et il fut surpris de sentir une légère brise autour de lui et de Naomi. Le vent devait souffler fort...

Un chant s'éleva soudain dans les airs. Crowley reconnut la Grâce de Naomi, il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille après tout...et un chant en latin en plus ! Un chant extrêmement horrible à écouter car il était religieux, mais le démon s'en ficha quand le baiser devint encore plus fougueux. Puis, d'un seul coup, les deux êtres se séparèrent, grelottant de froid. Crowley ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait atterri dans l'eau ?! Il ouvra la bouche de surprise, et reconnut Naomi qui nageait près de lui et l'amener sur un bord. Un bord qui donnait sur une berge, et enfin, il put apercevoir la lumière du jour tout près d'eux.

-Naomi ?! hoqueta-t-il, pas encore remis de ce délicieux baiser fruité.

-Il fallait faire les trois épreuves, je me suis dit qu'en les faisant en même temps, ça serait mieux..., expliqua-t-elle.

-Bordel de dieu, un ange vient de m'embrasser avidement ! J'aime bien Gabriel, finalement...

-Je dois t'avouer que...je ne l'ai pas que fait pour sortir d'ici...j'avais une forte envie de t'embrasser.

-Naomi ?! répéta-t-il encore. Et puis comment tu fais pour m'embrasser, tomber dans le ravin et chanter un truc religieux en latin ?!

-Mes ailes, tout simplement. Je chantais en latin dans mon esprit et mes ailes transmettaient...

-On peut dire que tu es tout sauf innocente, toi ! accusa-t-il, s'accrochant à elle.

-Où as-tu vu que les anges étaient innocents ? se contenta-t-elle de sourire avant de planter un autre baiser sur ces lèvres tentantes.

-Chérie...je crois qu'on va attendre un peu avant de sortir, roucoula-t-il, caressant les cheveux mouillés de son ennemie.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, susurra-t-elle.

Les quelques heures qui passèrent avant que nos deux ennemis retournent à l'air libre, ils les passèrent sur la berge, dévêtus et apprenant à se connaitre de manière...légèrement indécente.

* * *

**Peut-être auriez-vous envie de discuter de vos avis? Ca se passe dans la case plus bas, messieurs dames (:**


End file.
